


hanzo likes to hide and jesse finds out why

by AnakinBiwalker



Series: autistic hanzo shimada [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Autism, Autistic Character, Autistic Hanzo Shimada, Gen, Implied Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sensory Overload, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinBiwalker/pseuds/AnakinBiwalker
Summary: hanzo tends to disappear at random and no one has a clue why until he finally opens up to jesse





	hanzo likes to hide and jesse finds out why

Hanzo was missing, again. Presumably, he was still at Gibraltar somewhere, but no one had managed to figure out just where he was hiding. 

It wasn't that uncommon for him to disappear every once and awhile without a trace. 

After a few months settling in with Overwatch, figuring out his place on the team, and establishing his dynamic with the others, Hanzo developed the habit. One day, he was chatting with Hana and Lúcio, seemingly assimilated to his new life, and, the next, he was gone. Usually for a few days at a time, the longest being two weeks. 

There wasn't a noticeable pattern, and Genji gave up trying to predict when it would happen months ago. If Hanzo wanted to talk, he would. 

"Hanzo!" Jesse was more stubborn than Genji, and was trying to locate him with Fareeha. 

Fareeha didn't actually care about Hanzo. He was an excellent agent, and he was polite enough, but roaming the watchpoint trying to find him wasn't anything she wanted to do. 

However, Jesse nagged her all moring. So, here she was. Looking for Hanzo. 

"I'm pretty sure Hanzo can hide better than we can seek," Fareeha said, trailing after Jesse.

Jesse ignored her, determined in his mission.

As unbelievable as it was, Jesse cared about the archer. Initially, they'd been at each other's throats: Jesse, because of his loyalty to Genji, and Hanzo, because he, well, Jesse didn't really know. 

But that had changed. And now he considered Hanzo a friend. And friends don't just let friends isolate themselves for no good reason. 

"Hanzo Shimada!" Jesse yelled, again. 

"Get your sneaky ass down here!" He added, getting frustrated. 

Fareeha sighed, peeking into yet another supply closet. Empty, as expected. As always. 

"Satya is expecting to have lunch with me," Fareeha said, "You'll be on your own soon." 

"How's she doing?" Jesse asked, "Been lookin' serious between you two." 

Fareeha blushed, "Fine. It's been fine." 

Jesse pushed back his hat to look at her, eyebrows raised. "That so?" 

"What about you and Hanzo, then?" Fareeha asked, "Since we're talking relationships now." 

"Me and Hanzo?" Jesse spluttered. 

"You're joking," Fareeha said, unimpressed. 

"You're searching the watchpoint for him," Fareeha said, "Even Genji gave up." 

"That's just friendly concern," Jesse said. 

Fareeha rolled her eyes. "I'm sure." 

Jesse noted the clock on the wall. "You can go flirt with Satya. I can finish up myself." 

"Thank you, and good luck," Fareeha said, before departing. She definitely didn't speed walk away. 

"Han-"

"Please stop shouting." 

"Jesus!" Jesse spun around, heart racing. 

Hanzo stood in front him, looking...terrible. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his hair was messy and loose, no longer tied up. 

"Did you need something?" Hanzo asked, arms crossed over his chest. 

"Do I need...You disappeared on me!" Jesse said, raising his voice. He regretted it when Hanzo flinched, one hand raising as if to cover his ear before he decided against it. 

"This is hardly the first time," Hanzo said. 

"Yeah, well, pardon me for being worried," Jesse said, "It ain't normal to be doing this. I wanted to know why." 

Hanzo exhaled slowly, then inhaled. Another exhale. His fingers twitched. 

"Hanzo?" 

"It's overwhelming," Hanzo said, finally. His eyes were closed. 

"After too much time I need to remove myself from the noise. Which is all of you. You all speak too loudly. You raise your voices. Play music, laugh." 

"You don't like the noise?" Jesse repeated, quieter. 

Hanzo opened his eyes again, then nodded. 

"Why?" 

"You know that Satya is..." he trailed off. 

Jesse's brow furrowed as he thought. Satya? What would Satya have to do with-

"You're autistic?" Jesse asked, surprised. 

"Yes," Hanzo confirmed, "It is not something I feel the need to share with others." 

"Wait, but Genji-" 

"Doesn't know. I was diagnosed before he was born, and Father never spoke of it to anyone but myself," Hanzo said, "No one knows, except you." 

"Hell, Hanzo, no one would care," Jesse said, "and I'm sure we'd all stop doing what was upsetting you so much." 

Hanzo averted his eyes. "I could not ask them to change for me." 

"Okay, that's fair. But since I know now, you tell me when thing's start to overwhelm you, and I'll take care of it. How's that sound?" 

Hanzo looked back at him, a slight smile on his face. "I...might like that." 

Jesse grinned. "Alright then."

**Author's Note:**

> i love my trans autistic bf hanzo


End file.
